


Rubble and Blood and Ash

by TisBee



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ITS DARK, angsty, but hopeful, give is a fourth season cowards, the realms are falling, ties up one of the loose ends the idiots left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: The realms are falling and the Elders have to escape while their homes are wrecked.





	Rubble and Blood and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fist fanfic for Yonderland! Enjoy

The realms were falling. Choop knew that. He paced the Elders chamber. Would Yonderland fall? It wouldn’t, it couldn’t. The prophecy told of a saviour, didn’t it? He could only hope she would come , because they needed her. She needed to be there.  
-  
Ho-Tan watched her world burn. They had come too quickly for any of her people to fight back. It was a massacre. Bodies and blood littered the ground and she found she couldn’t look away. How could she? She was meant to be responsible for them. But she’d failed.

“Elder Ho-Tan? We have to leave. You have to escape.” That was her guard. He spoke hesitantly, but deep down she knew he was right. She turned to face him, tears in her eyes.  
“How can I leave now?” She asked, eyes glazed over. She was lost somewhere else, much nicer. She shook herself out of the world. She was frozen to the spot. Her chest heaved, as sobs racked her small frame. She allowed herself to be led from the room.

Her carriage was too empty. She stared out of the window of it, forcing herself to look out all the way to Yonderland. She had to do that much. She owed her people that much, not that she’d been much use to them. She pulled her knees up under chin and let the tears flow.  
-  
Vex tripped over his own feet in his rush. Rubble and blood and ash surrounded him. He could see more people coming. No. They weren’t people. Soldiers were coming. Too many were dead already. He didn’t want to know how many. All he knew was that it was too many.

He was meant to be the wise one, wasn’t he? He didn’t feel so wise then. He didn’t dar look back on the way to Yonderland. He needed to think in the moment. There was too much at stake. His mind turned to the other Elders. Choop would be ok, but what about Ho-Tan and Pressley and Flowers? 

His breath hitched at the thought of their deaths. But they would be ok. They had to be.  
-  
Pressley was scared. He couldn’t fight. He was useless. He was mean to be the Lord Elder, for goodness sake. But he couldn’t do anything. The other Elders always tried to reassure him that he wasn’t but really? He knew.

He always tried. He really did. He had tried to gather an army. But the other side had come to early. Too fast. There’d been no time. So many were dead. All because he was useless.

He had to get to Yonderland. The scroll said it would be safe. Choop would be ok, at least he knew that. But Vex, Ho-Tan, Flowers? They could be in danger. His breathing quickened. But it wasn’t as if he would be able to do anything if they were in danger, though.

His carriage pulled away from his realm for the last time. He didn’t dare look back on all his mistakes. He vowed to be better as he left. That he could do. He couldn’t do worse than letting his own realm be destroyed. At least he knew that.

Not that it was much of a comfort.  
-  
Flowers knew there was nothing he could do. Everything that they knew was going up in flames. Those flames locked up the sides of everything he loved, cherished. His heart lurched at the thought of losing the other Elders.

They were his family, even if they were all a little strange and dysfunctional. They all tried their best, though, always. And some of them had such a low opinion of themselves. Flowers set out to change that.

He stood, making sure those cumbersome robes were on properly and turned to look out of his window. His people were dying. But that was the way of life. He wished more than anything that he could change that but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t change how the world worked.

He spun around abruptly and left. There was still hope for Yonderland. There was none for his realm left. That may have been cruel, but Flowers knew that there truly was nothing left. He could still save Yonderland. It would be the only one left.

If there was any hope left, he took it with him. He hoped to save more lives than had been taken. He hoped that that would be possible. Yonderland was close. He would see the other Elders soon. He didn’t dare think of any other ending. They would all be there. And they would save Yonderland.  
-  
The other Elders arrived into Yonderland in quick succession. Choop gasped with relief when they’d all arrived, and had flung himself at everyone. It was an awkward hug, but one full of love and desperation and hope.

They sat in their respective spaces in the Elders chamber, quietly debating what they were going to do and comforting the others. They had no idea what was going to happen. A chosen one would come. Soon. To save them all. But what about in the mean time?

“What are we going to do?” Ho-Tan asked in a quiet voice. Her eyes were cast down and her voice shook. The room went silent.  
“We have to wait.” Flowers replied gravely. It was all that they could do.

Pressley burst into noisy sobs and soon the other joined in too. Where was the chosen one? They needed her. Where was she?


End file.
